


we don't know just where our bones will rest

by flyingthesky



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Exquisite Corpse - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: Kinktober 2019, Multi, Rimming, it's poppy z brite i don't know what you came here for otherwise, oblique references to necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: Andrew makes a noise of understanding or maybe acknowledgement.“Jay will be out of his photoshoot in a few hours. In the meantime, he asked me to occupy you.”“Oh?” That catches Tran off-guard. For as much as they’re aware that Andrew is interested in them, the fact that Andrew will consent to touch a living person is something of a surprise still. “And how are you going to do that?”“I’m sure we’ll think of something,” Andrew says.





	we don't know just where our bones will rest

“Please stop telling me about your sex life.” Zach doesn’t even look up from his computer, which Tran would find rude if Zach ever looked up from his computer. “I cannot convey to you how much I don’t care about your new boyfriends.”

“You texted me at 3am last year to ask me how to finger someone,” Tran says. They take an obnoxiously long sip of their almost-empty caramel macchiato, which makes Zach grimace. “If you want my continued gay sex wisdom, you have to listen to me talk about my gay sex life.”

“This is why I broke up with you.” Zach flips him the bird and Trans takes another obnoxious sip of their drink. It’s like anti-ASMR, honestly, and that doesn’t bother Tran but it’s clearly grating to Zach. “You’re the fucking worst.”

“You say that, but I don’t remember you complaining when I was sucking your cock.”

“The key difference there is definitely that you were sucking my cock and not telling me about sucking someone else’s cock.” Zach rolls his eyes and takes another swig of the hot sauce bottle sitting next to his computer. “You talk less when your mouth is full.”

Tran’s going to respond to Zach, but Andrew comes sauntering over with a fresh drink and kisses them. It’s not an in-public kind of kiss, and Zach makes an exaggerated gagging sound at the sight. Tran flips him off.

“Hello, princess,” Andrew says once he pulls away. He tucks their hair behind their ear. “Jay is busy with a photoshoot today so he sent me to pick you up.”

“This is Zach,” Tran says. They gesture to Zach, who gives no indication he’s paying attention. Tran knows better. “My roommate.”

“Hello, Zachary.” Andrew perfunctorily acknowledges Zach and then turns his attention back to Tran. “Darling, are you busy tonight? We’d like to see you.”

“I’m free.” Tran collects their bag, tossing the now-empty Starbucks cup into a nearby trash can. “Bye, Zach.”

“You’re the worst,” Zach says. He still hasn’t looked up from his computer. “I fucking hate you.”

“You roommate is charming,” Andrew says, once they’ve walked far enough away that the statement isn’t impolite. Tran’s noticed a lot of things about Andrew and Jay in the several months they’ve been dating but their favorite is that Andrew is unfailingly polite even though he murders people. “Is he always like that?”

“He’s just in a bad mood because his boyfriend is out of town.”

That’s actually true, even if Zach is also always a little bit like that. Tran’s got no idea where Trevor is, currently, but the answer is definitely “not sleeping in Zach’s bed” so that points to him having gone somewhere for an art thing. Trevor’s always going places for art things, leaving just Zach alone in their shithole apartment that Tran lives in on the weekends Ghost and Steve are traveling with their band. Tran’s not ready yet, but they think they’ll probably move out of the dorms entirely soon. It’s not like Jay won’t ask again. Jay’s always asking, because Jay likes for all of his things to be where they should and Tran is one of those things. Tran’s the only thing that’s ever out of place, currently, because they’ve turned down Jay’s offers so far.

Andrew makes a noise of understanding or maybe acknowledgement.

“Jay will be out of his photoshoot in a few hours. In the meantime, he asked me to occupy you.”

“Oh?” That catches Tran off-guard. For as much as they’re aware that Andrew is interested in them, the fact that Andrew will consent to touch a living person is something of a surprise still. “And how are you going to do that?”

“I’m sure we’ll think of something,” Andrew says.

There’s an Uber already waiting for them, which makes Tran think that Andrew just told the driver to wait for a few minutes. A few months ago, Tran would have felt guilty for the wasted money. Now, he knows that Andrew makes too much money and likes to spend it as often as possible. Usually on them, since Jay is _also_ independently wealthy.

Because Andrew is unfailingly polite, nothing happens in the Uber. Well, no. That’s not quite right, because Andrew’s hand slowly and steadily creeps higher on Tran’s thigh and Tran pretends not to notice until they’re out of the car and in Jay’s unthinkably massive house. Then, they let Andrew press him against a wall and kiss them until Jay gets home. At some point, they move to the seating room, Tran settled in Andrew’s lap, and that’s where Jay eventually finds them.

“Hello, beautiful. Andrew.” Jay’s hand settles between Tran’s shoulders. “How are you today?”

“Andrew bought me a latte,” Tran says. That’s an answer in and of itself, to a certain extent. “What did you want to see me for?”

“I can’t just want to see you?” Jay’s hand creeps upward, fingers curling in Tran’s hair and tilting their head back. “You came willingly.”

“You always have a plan.” Tran smiles at Jay. “Are you going to tell me what it is, or is it a surprise?”

“You’ll see.”

Jay lets go of them, holding out a hand, and Tran takes it, untangling themself from Andrew and follows Jay into the master bedroom. There’s at least three other bedrooms Tran knows of, and one of them belongs to Andrew. One will be theirs, when they finally accept Jay’s offer.

“On the bed,” Jay says. Tran complies, casually stripping out of their clothes as they do so. Technically that wasn’t part of the instructions, but Jay likes them naked more often than not. “Face down, beautiful.”

Fluidly, Tran turns so they’re on their front. Jay tugs their hips upward, and Tran goes where Jay wants them to. They’re expecting something, _anything_, but instead Jay just runs their hands over their ass. It’s close, but so far from what Tran actually wants they they whine. Jay shushes them.

“Let me appreciate you, beautiful.” Jay’s hands are still running over Tran’s body, and he chuckles quietly. “Do you need something to occupy your mouth? Andrew, if you would.”

Andrew shifts from where he’s been lounging on the bed and guides Tran’s head toward his cock. Tran takes it, letting his attention focus on that rather than whatever Jay’s occupying himself with. It’s why they absolutely don’t expect it when Jay first touches his tongue to their asshole. It startles them, makes them nearly choke on Andrew’s dick, and they have to pull off, panting. Andrew laughs, brushing away the tears that have formed in the corner of Tran’s eyes.

“I told you our princess would love it.” Andrew touches the tip of Tran’s nose, smiling at them. “Beg for it, princess.”

“Please,” Tran says, “Please, please, _please_.”

Jay must hear them, because he starts eating Tran’s ass with far more vigor than before. It’s not exactly the first time someone’s done this for Tran, but it’s the first time that _Jay’s_ done it and that somehow makes it different than any of the previous times. Andrew smiles at Tran, guiding their head back down, and it’s so hard to focus that Andrew takes pity on Tran and uses their hair to guide them. Jay doesn’t stop that he’s doing, and it’s hard to say what feels different about this fine versus any other time that someone’s done this for them. It might just be partially that no one who’s ever eaten his ass has been someone that he loved. It might just be that Jay’s enthusiasm makes the act feel different.

Whatever it is, Tran can’t focus on Andrew at all, grateful for the way that Andrew sets the pace and directs him because his mind is utterly blank. Eventually, Andrew pulls him off, chuckling softly.

“Oh, princess. If we had known about this earlier, we would've done it sooner.”

“Andrew," Tran says, “_Andrew._”

“What do you want, princess? Use your words.”

Tran tries to form words and can’t, instead sobbing helplessly while Andrew cradles their face. Jay hasn’t stopped, and Tran doesn’t know what they want. Pressing a kiss to their forehead, Andrew shifts on the bed to wrap a hand around him. It’s too much, and Tran comes almost immediately, collapsing onto the bed. They pay no attention to where Andrew and Jay are after that, just knowing that Jay’s stopped what he was doing and Andrew’s rearranging them on the bed. It’s unsurprising that Andrew would fuck him afterward—Andrew always likes Tran best when they’re too tired to move much—but Tran’s brought back into conciousness by Jay brushing their hair back gently.

“How are you feeling, beautiful?”

“I love you,” Tran says instead of answering.

“I know,” Jay says. His voice is fond, and he brushes a thumb across Tran’s cheek. “And I’m too selfish to tell you not to.”

**Author's Note:**

> did my twitter followers pick this pairing? [yes, actually](https://twitter.com/flyingthesky/status/1158412608568844288). did i rig the poll so they would pick this pairing by referring to it by the name #murderselfies? absolutely. which, i guess, means that i should maybe someday write the fic that's actually called #murderselfies so that pairing name makes sense.


End file.
